Feelings Revealed!
by Oddball Cabbit
Summary: A little something for Christmas! After a fight between Ron and Hermione Harry goes up to try and fix it. But what happens when he overhears to much? Some Ron and Hermione but mainly Harry and Ginny!


My first Fandom! I hope you guys enjoy it first off, and be kind I was in a odd ball mood when I wrote it. The song lyrics here a the beginning are from a song by John Mayer called Daughters. I changed color to magic just to make it fit to the setting. Thought you all should know, not mine. Umm...on the story, it was going to be a one shot buuuttt...I decided to make it two for no reason at all. So...ya. Enjoy it!

Just a note, of course none of these characters are mine! They all belong to the great and wonderful Mrs. Rowling. Go bow to her...if you have not already.

Chapter One: A lot of pain in loving him

"I know a girl…she puts the magic inside my world." Harry Potter, off-key extraordinaire, sat thoughtfully in front of the Gryffindor fire singing to himself. "She's just like a maze, where all of the walls continually change…" He tilted his head and exhaled softly.

"Honestly Potter, if you're going to sing, warn me." The very much unhappy voice of Ronald Weasley cut through his reverie along withthe feeling of another body collapsing on his couch.

Opening his right eye to peer at the red head Harry could tell the problem immediately. "Hermione?"

"What do you think?" The young man exclaimed and sat up violently. "We had another row, would you believe it! And she stormed up to her dorm, Ginny trailing along behind!" He yelled.

Under normal circumstances Harry would have found this highly amusing but seeing as how it was Christmas Eve he figured the couple should at least be happy and fight free for one day. "Alright Ron, what do you want me to do?"

Turning to the green eyed teen Ron gave him the once over suspiciously. "You haven't been charmed have you?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"You never ask to help us." Ron grumbled. "You usually just sit there and listen. That's what you do, you are a listening machine."

"It's the Christmas spirit. Now what do you propose I do to rectify the situation for you?" Running a hand through his disheveled hair he stood.

"Well…" Ron took this moment to pause and think. At least think as much as Ron thinks. "Just go up to the girl's dorm and listen at the door!" Seeing Harry's horrified expression he jumped to his feet and grabbed the young wizard's shoulders. "Please! I just want to know how to do it myself. Maybe if you listen to her scream and yell to Ginny long enough you can tell me!"

Giving the gangly youth a long look Harry weighted his options. He could go up to the girl's dorm and listen. (For some reason the usual protective measures were in the works they had discovered). This could result in Ron and Hermione being a real couple for one day tomorrow but if anyone saw him crouched at the door... Of course he could always take his invisibility cloak, plus there weren't even that many people here. Then again he could just laugh in Ron's face and give up on the two. Oh the possibilities.

"Alright Ron, _Accio Invisibility Cloak_, I'll go listen." Harry replied, summoning his cloak quickly before he backed out or someone came in the common room.

"Thanks mate, I owe ya one." Ron clapped him on the shoulder, slightly knocking Harry to the side as he caught his cloak.

"Alright." Harry mumbled and swung his cloak on.

"Remember! Just long enough to tell me what to do about Hermione!" Ron whispered after him.

Harry shushed him firmly and began his sneaky ascent up the girls' dormitory stairs. After the first turn he could immediately tell the difference between the two dorms. Where the boys' dorm smelled suspiciously of old unwashed socks and pranks gone wrong the girls' smelled pleasantly of mixed perfumes from the various girls. In addition, where the guys had stuck banners for their favorite teams and countries everywhere in the stairwell the girl's had hung small photos and paintings of friends and family. Holding his breath as he passed these Harry hoped all the framed artworks were dead asleep.

Finally reaching the door he found it cracked and giving it a gentle nudge he was able to see inside to the two girls where they sat together. Their current perch, a bed sporting a patchwork quilt that was obviously well used and passed down, was only one bed away from the door and well within Harry's hearing. Quickly finding a comfortable position he prepared to wait and listen.

"Honestly, he can be a real prick sometimes!" Hermione exclaimed and punched the pillow of Ginny's bed in aggravation.

"Calm down 'Mione." Ginny murmured soothingly, using the familiar nickname in hopes that soothe the anger.

Fortunately the trick worked just as it was supposed to, "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you. Really I am sorry." Hermione collapsed in on herself in shame and propped her chin up to look at the redhead. "Sometimes I just wish he would remember to tell me how much he cares. A girl starts to wonder after a while. We have to be constantly told that we are loved."

"At least you can wonder." Ginny replied, her face falling slightly.

"Oh, Gin." Hermione immediately reached out to take the younger girl's hand. "Really, one day he will realize how you feel. Truly, I know it."

"I know 'Mione, it's just…He's the 'Boy who lived'. What would people say if they saw him running off with a freckle faced burrow girl." Ginny heaved a sigh that shook slightly with pent up emotion.

Harry, fully intending to leave after hearing the statement from Ron had paused, only to hear his well-known nickname. Coming to a full stop in shock he looked back into the room, ears tuned to a fine point on the conversation.

"It's just…sometimes I sit and wonder, what would life be like with someone like Harry." Ginny began. "Never boring I suppose. I wonder what if, just _if_ Harry cared for me more than his best friend's little sister would he tell me? I bet I come off terrible. Always prancing around with some muggle world book, spending all my time in the background watching and not actually participating. I know I'm not 'a catch', in fact I'm the one you throw back into the lake, but I wish for once he would notice me like I notice him." She paused as thoughts came to mind in a rush, almost to fast for her to put into words.

"I notice the small things about him, the way he shifts his feet when he's uncomfortable. Or when he says 'Okay Ginny' or 'Okay Hermione' when he's teasing us. I love those little things. The little things that make Harry, Harry. I know he seems cold to some people, and reckless to others but he is an amazing person deep down. I know that and you know that. Someone other than 'The Boy who lived'. He is so much more, so many sides to him. And I love them all." She paused and laughed suddenly uncomfortable. "I've told myself it's useless you know. Given up hundreds of times but I'll look over at him and see at the way the light changes the color of his eyes so dramatically and realize, no matter how much I say I've given up or I'll move on, I'll never do it. I'll always return to him, no matter how much I hate the pain of it." She looked up Hermione sadly. "And there is a lot of pain in loving him."

That's it I suppose for the first part. Very short for my usual style so maybe the next will be longer. Till next time!


End file.
